


A little cup of sugar

by LilyWinters



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWinters/pseuds/LilyWinters
Summary: You've spent the whole month asking him for sugar just to have an excuse to knock at his door. This time he better invite you to come in.
Relationships: The Collector (Collector Series)/Reader, The Collector (Collector Series)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A little cup of sugar

You rang the bell and waited; hands automatically coming to pull the top a bit down so that your breasts were popping, the little bubbly skirt being moved by the wind, threatening to reveal a pair of pink panties underneath. You were lucky you only had to walk a few meters living next to his house, otherwise you’d had been exposed to the whole neighborhood for sure. Your legs moved in place nervously, the cool breeze coming up your knees. You had tried anything. From elegant conservative clothes to almost cheerleader outfits, yet he hadn’t even given you the slightest hint of interest. You had even tried showing up with clothes from a past century with the lie of a false masquerade party occurring in a few hours. But the excuse was always the same. A cup of sugar. To bake a cake, to have coffee, to experiment with recipes. It didn’t matter. You certainly had a whole jar of sugar at home but you wanted to see him, and most important, you wanted him to invite you to come in but it was useless.

By the time the door was opened, you felt your toes curling inside the summer sandals. God, this man had such an alpha male presence that it always made your feminine energy meet sky levels. Your legs staggered, your voice became higher pitched, the inevitable giggling each time he spoke. But it also raised up your whore levels, to the point where you swore to yourself that this time he better invite you in or you’d jump onto him.

-Hi…! – you smiled at him – Sorry to bother you, I was wondering if you had…

“A little cup of sugar”. That phrase was stuck in Asa’s brain for the whole month. He eyed you from your feet to your childish ponytails. He could smell the desperation, but it was always amusing to see a different outfit each time he opened the door. Partly, that was the reason why he never showed any emotion towards your presence, because yes, he was a loner, but he also enjoyed you being so nervous. However, your persistence was often not welcome. It was distracting and he usually was not in the mood to hear you talk. He’d had been comfortable with a few show ups a month but not with you knocking at his door every other day. 

-Sorry, I just need it for some cupcakes. I hope you have some – you giggled and caressed one of the ponytails.

-No.

Oh? That was new. He always walked to the kitchen at your question and gave you what you required in hopes for you to leave as soon as possible.

-Oh, um… Then…

But as you rambled, he gave a pair of steps backwards allowing space and observing you. You looked at him in the eyes and smirked, trying luck with a step forwards, crossing what was considered the limit of the house. Since he didn’t say anything, you moved the other feet inside too and smiled, making an effort to seem friendly. Asa walked past you to close the door as you moved further in, looking around the place and touching the table to feel the texture.

-What a nice house you have. Oh, what is that? A vintage radio? – you laughed amused at the object, placing your hands all over it. Then you spotted the stairs, instantly concluding that his bedroom must be upstairs and that was the most important part of the house for you – You have more weird stuff nearby? – you asked resting against the creamy wall and pointing slightly to the steps with your head.

You expected to be subtle about your hormones but at this point Asa was jaded although clearly hiding it more effectively than you. Actually, you couldn’t even read his face because his expression was practically emotionless.

-You are not gonna talk to me? – you giggled again, battling your eyelashes.

Asa reacted by gesturing with his hand towards the stairs. Honestly, fuck him saying anything. The invitation was a more than welcome response. You started to go up, purposefully swinging your hips so that your mini skirt moved too, revealing some skin of your butt and, of course, the pink color of the thong too. Asa let you walked all the way, staying still in place while massaging his fingers with both thumbs, hesitating if to act upon what was crossing his mind or not. After all, you were a willing prey, not only entering the wolf’s cave but also going directly to his table.

He started to walk upstairs too only to find you lying across his bed, elbow pressing against the mattress and head resting on your palm, offering a nice view of your curves.

-Comfy old-style bed – you continued, sure by now that your intentions were obvious and about to get corresponded but you looked at your neighbor standing by the door. You were hoping he wasn’t the shy type. It didn’t seem to match him but if you had to do the work, you wouldn’t mind at this point – Still going to play silent? – you winked at him.

Asa went to the chest of drawers, opening one of them to take a rustic but simple thick rope, clearing his throat in the process.

-Mm, you got a lot of tricks under you sleeve, don’t you? – you asked teasingly once he turned around with the item in his hand – Why don’t you come closer? – you invited him but seeing he wasn’t change countenance, you let out a playful sigh – Okay, let me do so instead.

You came closer to him, looking into his black eyes, already wet at the proximity and his deep exhalations. Smirking, your index and middle fingers started to walk teasingly up the denim jacket.

-How long has it been? – you asked him, ready to hold his face in your hands and kiss him but Asa stopped you by abruptly grabbing a hold of your top moving you towards the center of the bedroom and throwing half of the rope over a roof beam, easy to access for his height. Then he secured your hands to it with the other half, arms extended all the way up.

You let out a tremble gasp, fingers fidgeting with the rope while you rubbed your knees together. Asa was circling you like a hunter who examines his prize.

-You are a bad guy, aren’t you? – you tried to play hot not realizing how innocent you actually sounded to his ears – You are going to play hard and not give me what I want?

Asa stopped by you to grab a hold on your nape while his other hand travelled to your mouth, fingertips pressing against your lips.

-Shhh – he shushed you directly into your ear, his breath giving you shivers.

You wanted to lick his fingers, to move them inside your cave with your tongue but something told you he was going to have it in his way but actually, that was even more arousing.

Asa released you, only to take his usual small knife out of his pocket, making you jump when the blade appeared suddenly. You could tell the air in the room had changed. His eyes were colder so much that it became dangerous. A little flash of survival instinct kicked in and you pulled slightly from the rope but, what a pity, it was extremely well secured. As he got closer, a tiny whimper escaped your nose. Your chest started to move up and down, confused at what his intentions were. The blade pressed flat and ice cold against the exposed skin of your belly. He could tell you were having second thoughts but oh, weren’t you the one looking for his attention all this time? Now you got it.

-Um… - you let out in a shaky whisper, feeling entirely vulnerable, but his gaze went up to meet yours for a second and you understood he was repeating his command. You better not dared to risk it once more.

Asa was fixed in your belly button, the shape of it was actually the most interesting thing about you because even though you would have never paid attention to it, Emory was a man of detail and he was noticing a skin pattern that was making him want to do a circular cut around the area to extract the piece.

He moved the blade in order for the sharp point to press painful against your belly but not hard enough to break the skin. He had to control himself, it wasn’t wise to have someone screaming in the neighborhood and, even if he gagged you, the fact of a torture or possibly killing occurring in his house which was nothing else than next you yours was not appealing either in regards of a later police investigation.

However, he started tracing circular patterns around the button and grabbed the bottom of your mini skirt to pull it down in order to reveal the area more. That was the moment when he heard your moaning. He looked up at your face again. Shit, he almost forgot you were there but that didn’t stop him from furrowing his brows slightly. Were you all of a sudden finding excitement in this? Well, judging by the way your knees were rubbing together, he was sure you thought this was some form of a kinky game. How innocent. How lovely. He chuckled dark in response and continued to move the knife around your torso but he remembered why you were there. You wanted to get fucked by him. It was as simple as that. His mind was full of sinister abnormal fantasies but it wasn’t stupid. And he knew that if he didn’t comply, you were going to keep asking for more sugar.

God, he was already exasperated but you couldn’t tell. His face was still emotionless. Despite that, he was not in the mood to keep hearing your pathetic moans and gasps so he stopped for a second to take some duct tape from the same chest of drawers.

You looked at him as he put it all over your lips, your toes curling against the floor while you turned more and more helpless and he became more and more alpha. He could easily overpower you yet you trusted that if he didn’t hurt you, maybe you were going to be okay and, most likely, going to have a lot of fun with a kinky neighbor.

Asa placed the knife back in his pocket, groaning frustrated. You wanted sex? Okay. But he was going to make you pay for being so insistent about it and interrupting his peace so many times. It had been a long time since he last had sexual intercourse with someone, mostly because his urges weren’t the same ones of simple people, but he knew the anatomy of a human to perfection. Especially how sensitive some parts of the female body could be.

A loud whimper of surprise, muffled by the tape, left you when he ripped off your top in half and then did the same with the pink panties letting them run down your legs along with your skirt. He moved his hand to your ribs, travelling with it to the middle of your spine as he circled you once more but this time stopping at your back. The solely light touch of his fingers was getting you even more excited considering that by now you were merely a piece of meat hanging by the roof. Wasn’t that what you wanted when you offered a continuous delivery for a carnivore? Asa ran his hand down your back giving you a spank so harsh and so thunderous that your body jumped forwards. Was that a whimper of pain? Well, too bad. Grabbing a hold of your now red flesh, he moved you back in place while he palmed his own sex out of your sight, trying to find excitement in normal human activities. But what really put spice into his core was that suffocated sound you made. God, he wanted to hear you whimpering and crying all afternoon if it could have been possible but neighbors wouldn’t allow that. And most important, he wanted to pierce your belly button with one of his thick blades, that kind of penetration was even more appealing than any other to any rounded hole in your body. But coming to a citizen reality, he found something circular that could serve some purpose.

You heard the sound of the leather belt and then of the zip coming down, but you could have never been prepared for the sudden raw stretch in your ass. A hot, thick and for sure uncaring piece of intrusion making its way into you. And surprisingly, although it was on the big side, it managed to push entirely inside, till it was buried, till you could sense Asa’s low groan at the back of your neck, making your hairs stand up. Well, maybe it was because he didn’t even mind your initial squirming nor the pained growls leaving your throat. You tried to endure it, closing your eyes tightly while a few tears spilled from the corners as he started moving in and half way out with an unexpected slow pace for a sadist but sometimes deep slow stabs felt even nicer. You attempted to pull once more from the ropes or to tell him to take it easy through the tape but then a warm hand came to your clit while the other one released your butt to grab a hold on your ponytails pulling your head back. The pain became acceptable and it progressively changed into an uncomfortable but pleasurable sensation, especially because, dammit, Asa knew how to touch your bundle of nerves like he had spent years studying it. After all, he didn’t want to ruin his reputation for complying to the sugar burden.

You got on your tiptoes, moaning as he fastened his pace, each time still smacking his pelvis against you, trying to find his own satisfaction. But it wasn’t until you started moving your own hips and clenching around him that you felt him actually wet inside of you. Realizing the effect you were having on him, you kept going until he realized he was sort of letting you dominate him and his alpha persona snapped. In a second, he cut the rope with the pocket knife and moved you to the bed, butt up and head slammed against the mattress to keep fucking you as hard and fast as he could this time.

After a few minutes, your knees started to shake, letting yourself go in a boiling orgasm but Asa pulled out and, moving you flat on your back, he stroked his cock till his seed was falling traslucid and slightly creamy all over your belly button. He caressed it in a circular motion, purring a bit agitated but quickly moving away once you chuckled at the way he was spreading the sperm on your belly. He grabbed the three pieces of clothes from the floor and handled them to you not coming closer again, just extending his arm and looking away.

-They are useless now – you said in regards to the way the clothes were all torn – Maybe I can borrow a shirt of yours?

Asa replied doing the same thing with the first pair of pajamas that came to his sight. God, he really wanted to cut you.

-Thank you – you said once you were changed – For everything – you smiled “seductively” and kissed his cheek, getting out of the bedroom and going downstairs.

He followed you to open the door in order for you to leave as soon as possible.

-I’m very lucky to be your neighbor – you winked at him lastly before stepping out the house.

Asa closed the door slowly, locking it with key and leaving the key ring on the table.

-You really are – he whispered to himself.


End file.
